Home
by torib0o
Summary: Ash is waiting for a certain someone on a starlit beach, waiting for his home. Rated T for deep kissing.


A/N: I wanted to write a pokemon fic for some reason. This is mostly practice for how to write endings because I don't think I'm doing too well with that lately.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon series or any of its characters.

* * *

Ash sat silently as he tucked his toes into cooling sand of the beach he sat on. The night sky was illuminated only by the stars and moon, and Ash sighed contentedly; he would never see a sight such as this if in the city.

As the waves crashed against the beach, tickling his toes, he bit at his lower lip, wondering where his companion was; the other was late and it was their agreement to meet each night when both of them were back home. The wind ruffled his hair as he stood, teeth pressing harshly into his lip. Perhaps the other had grown tired of him. Perhaps it had been too long since they'd last seen each other. Perhaps his companion found another person in another town and had moved away without telling him.

'_No, he couldn't be so thoughtless. He __**wouldn't**__ be so thoughtless.'_

Tossing his head back into the wind, he rolled his eyes before turning around and walking directly into a broad, masculine chest, falling flat on his bottom. Looking up, he blinked several times, the figure standing above visible only by moonlight.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

His breath stuttered in his throat as he blinked up at the other. "Gary?"

"The one and only."

As the other spoke once more, Ash launched himself off of the ground to wrap his arms around the elder teen's waist, knocking him to the ground and Gary could only laugh at Ash's enthusiasm. Sliding up Gary's body to wrap his arms around the man, Ash released a relieved sigh as he cupped the other's cheek. He made a soft noise of appreciation when he felt large, heavy hands settle on his lower back and slightly chapped lips settled on his forehead.

"What was that for?" Gary mumbled as he dipped a cool hand beneath Ash's shirt causing the other to shudder as he placed the appendage on the small of younger teen's back.

"I was just excited to see you, I guess."

Gary smirked. "You guess or you know?"

Ash rolled his eyes as he propped his chin up on the other's chest, choosing to ignore the question asked of him. "How was your researching journey? Did you discover anything new?"

"No, not this time," he said, moving his hands to grip Ash's hips. "I was kind of distracted this time, though."

"By what?"

Stormy blue eyes gazed into deep brown before falling away. For as cocky as Gary had once been, he'd grown to be softer, kinder. It was the slightest bit difficult to look Ash in the eye as he spoke tenderly to him, though as he felt the weight atop him shift and perpetually soft lips press against his chin as calloused hands cupped his cheeks, he couldn't help but look up and into those eyes that had grown to be so familiar.

"What's the matter, Gary?" Ash asked quietly, looking into the other's eyes and Gary couldn't help but release a sigh, his body quivering.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he leaned up to press his lips to Ash's. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time I was out there. I knew you'd be home soon, and I was missing you so much that I couldn't focus on what I was doing and came home early."

Ash was sure that his heart was beating a hole in his chest as he listened to his boyfriend speak and as a slow loving smile came to rest on his lips, he leaned down to kiss Gary once more, threading his fingers into deep brown locks. It was often that his boyfriend spoke sweet, whispered words to him, though the effect of those words did not wane over time; Gary was always gentle with him and seemed to be shy with his verbal affections and Ash found it overwhelmingly endearing.

"I'm glad," Ash said softly. "I missed you too."

Gary blinked, tightening his arms around Ash and sighing contently as he felt lips against his own once more. He slid his hands up Ash's back beneath his shirt and the other squirmed in lap.

"Let's head back into town; I'm getting sand everywhere."

Making a noise of consent, Ash stood and held a hand out to help Gary up, the other accepting it and pulling himself up. He made to release the other's hand, but a moment later he was pulled against a firm chest and a sound of surprise escaped his lips.

"Gar-"

Fingers tucked beneath his chin and pulled it upward before he felt lips so familiar pressing against his and he gasped, his hands taking purchase on muscled biceps as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut and opened his mouth to accept the other's moist, gentle appendage. Their tongues slid against each other's slickly, slowly, tangling to taste every inch and crevice of each other's mouths.

Pulling away from Ash, Gary cupped the younger teen's cheek in his hand before leaning down to press their foreheads together and gaze into those chocolate eyes. It wasn't often that they saw each other because of the near constant travels they both embarked on, but they knew coming home was more important than any journey or travel they would ever go on and they had come to realize long ago that home wasn't a place, building, or destination, but with each other.

* * *

The end.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

August 27, 2010


End file.
